


Не скроешь, не спрячешь

by pochtica



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bruises, Feelings, Fetish, Guilt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bruise kink, yibo moves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica
Summary: Сяо Чжань очень обеспокоен усталостью Ван Ибо на съемочной площадке. Причина его странного поведения все между ними меняет.***— Ибо, это так красиво... Тебе было... хорошо? Тебе нравится такое?Ибо ощутимо дрожит, и не говорит ничего, только шумно втягивает воздух. И расстёгивает и снимает рубашку, позволяя увидеть всё то, что Сяо Чжань счёл красивым.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 28





	Не скроешь, не спрячешь

Сяо Чжань чует подвох. Весь его опыт, которым он демонстративно кичится перед этим бесподобным сопляком, Ван Ибо, отчаянно кричит, что что-то не так.

Сяо Чжань очень ласково это думает: «бесподобный сопляк». Его нежная пиранья и прелестный гремлин, его Ван Ибо.

Между ними не искрит даже, это почти с самого начала просто какой-то высоковольтный постоянный ток, которым можно было бы осветить небольшую провинцию. Пока только изумленные коллеги шарахаются и улыбаются поражено, хотя они всего-то невинно дурачатся от скуки между сценами. И конечно, можно было бы пойти на свидание, можно было бы обсудить это всё, можно было бы, но они почему-то тянут. Сяо Чжань ждёт, когда прорвёт плотину, когда их снесет так, что просто не будет ни выхода ни возможности протянуть ещё хоть минуту. 

Он задрочил уже все экстры в оригинальной новелле, представляя их то в их ролях, то наоборот, ну и у него было порядком собственных фантазий, в которых Ибо теперь занимает центральное место. Конечно, Сяо Чжань понимает, что Ибо может не разделять его увлечений, но ему уже все равно, что между ними будет, оно наверняка будет потрясающим. Сяо Чжань влюблён пиздец как, и уверен что это взаимно.

И эта заканчивающаяся весна, как весна с большой буквы, когда все вроде бы начало складываться, когда появился и врастает в него симбионтом Ван Ибо, о котором Сяо Чжань по-прежнему знает не очень много, но чувствует и знает — это его человек. И в дораме его персонаж так ему близок, и отличный каст и сценарий, и команда, и впереди прекрасное лето, у них ещё месяцы впереди. У них впереди всё, и они все успеют и смогут. Влюблённый, в общем. дурак-дураком.

***

Ван Ибо возвращается после одной из своих кратковременных отлучек на другие проекты сразу на площадку. Выглядит, выходя из машины плохо, и Сяо Чжань изумляется возможностям макияжа, когда он приходит на место съемки уже в образе — такой псевдоцветущий у него уже вид, должно быть, привилегия молодости, и только глаза выдают. Поначалу Сяо Чжань не задумывается о том, что именно они выдают, у них всех один враг — усталость. Они по умолчанию заебанные, невыспавшиеся и голодные. Но через некоторое время становится понятно, что что-то серьезно не так, и отличается от обычного «не так».

Сяо Чжань пытается понять, в чем же дело, что Ибо скрывает. Какие-то неприятности, очередной сетевой скандал? Что-то в семье? Но, вроде бы, ни грусти, ни злости. Ведёт себя почти как обычно, такие тихие, по сравнению с обычным, моменты у него тоже бывают. 

Потом им нужно для следующей сцены дойти до другой локации, и Сяо Чжаня задерживают, и он идёт вслед за ушедшим вперёд Ибо всю дорогу, не пытаясь его догнать, и медленно понимает. Ибо двигается не так. Все это время он двигается как обычный человек. Без «полёта». Полётом Сяо Чжань называет про себя эту потрясающую способность Ибо, его дар двигаться так, будто у него есть власть над гравитацией, над воздухом вокруг, над песком под его неудобными костюмными сапогами. Небольшая власть, взлететь по-настоящему он все же не сможет, но она будто бы есть, и то, как он движется — как музыка тела. Будто он свободен чуть больше остальных. Будто это полёт.

Это понимание очень пугает Сяо Чжаня, он даже на секунду думает, что это двойник, но потом отбрасывает эту мысль, и решает подождать хотя бы до завтра, может что-то выяснится, может Ибо сам ему расскажет вечером.

***

— Лао Ван, зайдёте ко мне по поводу утренних сцен? — Сяо Чжань церемонно кланяется, как будто у него не отваливается уже все, участвующее в поклоне.

Лицо Ибо делается почему-то обреченным, — Конечно, Сяо-Лаоши. Как обычно.

— Ибо, — говорит Сяо Чжань, мрачнея, — если ты плохо себя чувствуешь или тебе необходим сон, не нужно, попробуем пораньше на площадке тогда.

— Нет-нет, — отвечает Ибо, — я ненадолго смогу, утром будет тяжелее встать.

***

Ибо приходит быстро, волосы мокрые после душа, глаза красные и виноватые. 

На Ибо надеты его обычные найковские баскетбольные шорты и большая белая рубашка с длинным рукавом. И, зачем-то, теннисные трикотажные напульсники. На шее Ибо висит полотенце, должно быть, чтобы стекающая с волос вода не намочила рубашку.

Сяо Чжань немного удивляется такому аутфиту, но, мало ли.   
Ибо заходит в номер Сяо Чжаня, и начинает бесцельно крутиться по нему, от окна, два шага до кровати, два до ванной комнаты. Он отказывается расположиться на кровати, которую любезно уступил хозяин, усевшись на стул, — Я так усну, Чжань-гэ. Не могу сидеть. Пока нормально, но устал, знаешь как с дорогой бывает.

Они начинают смотреть свои утренние реплики. Ну, как реплики, слова Вэй Усяня и выражения глаз Лань Чжаня.

Ибо продолжает сновать по комнате туда-сюда, и Сяо Чжань глядит на его вновь стёсанные коленки, на эти резкие движения без полёта, которые сегодня вынули из него душу, и, собираясь предложить Ибо все же пойти спать, аккуратно придерживает его за запястье в один из его маятниковых проходов мимо. Совершенно обычно, поверх рукава и теннисного напульсника, модные они сейчас, что-ли?

От этого простого жеста Ибо идёт пятнами, кривит рот и резко втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Ему очевидно больно. Сяо Чжань совершенно механически, успев подумать самое невероятно жуткое и страшное, не веря, не понимая что за херня, задирает трикотажную ленту, и видит под ней стертые, начавшие подживать, полосы.

— Что это? — Сяо Чжань ответ уже знает, он такие следы видел. И, несмотря на обливающую все внутри кипятком ревность, его кроет возбуждением не меньшей силы, — что это такое, Ибо?

— Наручники, — глухим упавшим голосом говорит Ибо. И тут же стонет и невозможно трогательно мягко ахает, потому что Сяо Чжань подносит его запястье к губам и целует прямо по следам. 

— Прости. Господи, Ибо как же так. Можно же я? — Ибо не отвечает, но и руку не забирает, и он стаскивает второй напульсник, и соединяет руки вместе и целует их, и лижет вдоль ссадин, отчего они сразу снова раздражаются.

Ибо, кажется, вот-вот заплачет. Его лицо кривится, он тяжело дышит. И трогает пальцами лицо Сяо Чжаня, целующего его руки. И тут сползает полотенце, до сих пор висевшее у него на шее, которое он перестал придерживать. Глаза Сяо Чжаня расширяются при виде картины, которую оно скрывало. Под вырез рубашки уходят края царапин и синяков. И их там явно немало.

Сяо Чжань встает, и ведёт руками вдоль выреза рубашки, со смешанными чувствами оттягивая его, и наблюдая поверхностно, но повсеместно истерзанное тело Ибо. Он с трудом отрывает взгляд, и смотрит Ибо в глаза.

— Гэ... — голос у Ибо тихий и надломленный, — гэ, прости, я, прости.... так получилось...

— Ибо, не извиняйся. Я не злюсь, — Сяо Чжань прислоняет ладонь к щеке Ибо, и легко улыбается его недоверчивому выражению лица, — правда. Это не делает меня счастливым, но я не злюсь, ничего страшного. 

Он опускает голову обратно к вырезу рубашки, и его следующие слова едва разборчивы, голос срывается

— Ибо, это так красиво... Тебе было... хорошо? Тебе нравится такое?

Ибо ощутимо дрожит, и не говорит ничего, только шумно втягивает воздух. И расстёгивает и снимает рубашку, позволяя увидеть всё то, что Сяо Чжань счёл красивым.

Сяо Чжань считает это не просто красивым, он предполагает, что у него есть шанс не дожить до завтрака, потому что он сейчас просто ёбнется от того, как великолепно выглядит поджарое тело Ван Ибо в росчерках царапин, мелких синяках от мужской пятерни и засосах. Гораздо красивее, чем он мечтал.

— Дальше, — говорит он, — сними все, пожалуйста.

— Да, — шелестом выдыхает Ибо, и морщась и замирая, раздевается до конца. 

Он стоит перед Сяо Чжанем обнаженным, и его член наливается и твердеет прямо на глазах.

Сяо Чжань не может даже сглотнуть, он пялится на Ибо, натурально открыв рот, и не вовремя думая, что он честно не понимает, стоило ли доводить плотину до такого, или стоит сказать себе спасибо за переживания такой интенсивности.

Ибо делает шаг назад, и ложится на кровать, сгибая и расставляя ноги.  
Сяо Чжань не медлит.

***

— С кем ты ебался, Ибо? Кто сделал с тобой все это? — говорит Сяо Чжань, оторвавшись от облизывания члена Ибо, и засовывая совершенно свободно два смазанных пальца в мягкий и подрагивающий вход, явно хорошо использованный ночью, а, возможно, ещё и этим утром.

— Мой... бывший... Ибо говорит с трудом, иногда срываясь в стон, ему везде, очевидно, больно, стерто, саднит и стыдно. Но глаза закатываются и член стоит как каменный, — я не собирался, но мне так невыносимо хотелось трахаться, не могу смотреть на тебя каждый день, и не иметь возможности... Он знал, что это последний раз, и вот... специально. 

— Ты нижний, Ибо? Саб? 

— Нет, не каждый раз. И нет, ненавижу этих господ всяких. Но люблю пожёстче. И игрушки, наручники...

— Прекрасно, очень хорошо... — Сяо Чжань проводит, едва касаясь подушечками пальцев, по соску Ибо, на котором явно какие-то игрушки вчера побывали. Зажимы или присоски. Все вокруг розовое, вспухшее. 

Ибо выгибается и стонет от самого легкого прикосновения, — Прекрасно? Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, гэгэ? — звучит, конечно, немного неуместно в этот момент, потому что как раз в этот самый момент Сяо Чжань приставляет облитый смазкой член к его дырке. 

Слава всем богам за автоматизм процесса натягивания презерватива и удобный диспенсер на флаконе, и что все под рукой, иначе это была бы настоящая трагедия и... проносится в голове у Сяо Чжаня.

— Да, очень хочу, — говорит Сяо Чжань, медленно вставляя в Ибо член, не собираясь ничего скрывать, — мечтал об этом, и сейчас хочу даже ещё больше. Ещё сильнее хочу тебя. Это странно что сильнее, мне казалось я просто на пределе, и уже готов был просто взорваться, так хотел, — Сяо Чжань уже не контролирует что говорит, слова вылетают сами по себе, а все его сознание затоплено видом Ибо, который корчится под ним в муках боли и удовольствия, с его именем на искусанных красных губах. Сяо Чжань наклоняется, и прижимается к ним в поцелуе, с некоторым ужасом понимая, что вот он, их первый поцелуй.

Сяо Чжань просит Ибо встать на колени, и они меняют позу, и теперь Сяо Чжань, задыхаясь от восторга, разглядывает вид не менее потрясающий, и его страшно ведёт от того, что он видит свой член, входящий в это вожделенное тело. Ибо хнычет от каждого движения, и, хотя Сяо Чжань понимает, что ему одновременно и хорошо, решает, что затягивать не нужно. 

Сяо Чжань вдавливает Ибо в матрас, распластывая по нему, так, что его стёсанные коленки проезжаются по простыне, Он прикусывает совсем не сильно основание шеи у плеча, которое выглядит как один сплошной синяк, и шепчет в ухо: «Так хочу поверх этих своего наставить, прости». Но не кусает, не давит, не делает слишком больно.

И продолжает резко и сильно двигаться, измученные соски и член Ибо трутся о шершавый хлопок постельного белья, — не хочу тебя ни с кем делить, Ибо, ты мой. Мой. baobei, Ибо... Ибо. Бо-ди, — Ибо воет в подушку, и, кончая, дёргается так, что почти сбрасывает Сяо Чжаня с себя. Но Сяо Чжань прижимает его собой к кровати, и доходит до финала не прикладывая специальных усилий, только от движений бьющегося в оргазме тела под ним.

***

Сяо Чжань слезает с кровати и идёт к чемодану. Его шатает так сильно, что он и пьяным-то наверное, так не ходил. Он хихикает, и слышит хихиканье в спину, от чего на сердце невероятно теплеет, и чуть слёзы не наворачиваются. Действительно, такой сентиментальный момент. 

Он достаёт из бокового отделения аптечный тюбик без названия, с подписанным от руки его именем, и, шатаясь уже чуть меньше, и избавившись по дороге от презерватива, возвращается обратно.  
Ибо смотрит на него открыв один глаз, да и тот слипается, — что это, Чжань-гэ?

— Заживляющая мазь, диди. Позволишь? Она отлично помогает в таких случаях.

— Гэгэ, ты меня поражаешь. Ты возишь ее с собой? — «так часто этим занимаешься?» повисает в воздухе невысказанным. 

— Просто привычка, знаешь, можно и в танцах коленки расшибить, — Сяо Чжань начинает медленно, не втирая, наносить густую мазь, начав с самых видимых частей тела Ибо. И, склонившись к самому уху шепчет, — ну и на всякий случай. Ты же заметил, как сильно мне это нравится? И для галочки, так сильно мне нравилось только то, как ты выглядишь, что чувствуешь при этом. Не то, что ты был с кем-то. Знаешь, в наших кинковых делах стоит почётче выражаться.

— Я понял, гэ. Я согласен.

— На что?

— На эксклюзив.

— Ладно, обсудим это завтра. Я рад, и я хотел бы, и я готов. Но ты сегодня не в форме. Поговорим завтра.

— Я тоже готов, Чжань-гэ. И завтра повторю тебе, — и мычит что-то неразборчиво утвердительное дальше.

— Погоди, не засыпай пока, Бо-ди, надо несколько минут, чтобы впиталось, и перевернём тебя.

— И тогда, возможно, снова потрахаемся, — «А потом мне, видимо, придётся подрочить» думает одновременно с этими словами Сяо Чжань, ощущая прилив возбуждения от того, что он трогает и что видит.

— Нет уж, не сейчас. Нам завтра работать, нельзя чтобы ты как сегодня...

— Что я сегодня? В чем дело? Было что-то заметно?

И Сяо Чжань рассказывает о его полёте, о музыке тела и пространства, о свободе в его движениях, о том, как он что-то увидел, что-то ужасное, и не смог себе объяснить. Но теперь он понимает, что просто всё болело, и Ибо был скован этими ощущениями. Но мазь поможет, и завтра ему будет лучше. Тут Сяо Чжань задумывается о том, есть ли способ смазать задницу Ибо, и избежать каким-то чудом продолжения, и пропускает момент, когда Ибо начинает хихикать.

— Чжань-гэ, — говорит Ибо отсмеявшись, — не то чтобы я часто доходил до такого состояния, но я вообще-то танцор, и бывают травмы. И бывает со скейта падаю, и с байка даже. Боль на меня так не влияет. Никак, в общем, не влияет, если только ты мне ее намеренно не причинишь, — и сверкает в Сяо Чжаня взглядом так, что он прямо думает, что надо смазать задницу-то, ну как так оставить, — Дело было в другом. Я очень боялся. Меня так мучало чувство вины, у меня была паника, и что-то из-за этого похожее на сонный паралич, страха было так много, что я двигался будто в бассейне с пломбиром, так вязко, холодно и тяжело. Я боялся, что ты узнаешь. И разлюбишь... меня.

Сяо Чжань отмечает и слово, и паузу, и привычность для Ибо мысли, что Сяо Чжань любит его.

— Это страх потерять тебя сделал со мной это. Как ты говоришь? Полёт? Свобода? Ты моя свобода. Музыка моего тела и пространства. Ты — мой полёт.


End file.
